


The Pilot and The Lost Princes of Robot City.

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Electroma AU, Homage to The LIttle Prince by Antoine de St-Exupéry, I have nothing else to say, M/M, Poetic, Sadness, Slash, post-electroma, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still remember how I found them<br/>One golden spark and one silver one.<br/>In this weird desert that was their own .<br/>They called themselves The Lost Princes.<br/>And this is how I learned to be human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moi , La Grande Personne /Me , The Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi , Hailey , mon renard.  
> Pour toi , Brittany , qui fut ma rose.

In the desert, I was walking alone. The dusty wind eroding the white sandy hills of this strange land had gone out of nowhere; my radar did not even tell me the name.

An unknown wilderness.

  I looked around but could not find a reference point, everything looked empty; just mountains and sands, with the sound of silence. I approached my plane, chuckling, my face stained with oil and dust, coughing.

I walked around, with no objective other than not standing without doing anything, even If my situation was lifeless and hopeless. The least I could do was at least finding why could’ve cause this. Trying to think , I remember now  that  I flew over the desert, I was heading to Mexico , and then my engine had a technical failure before it  nosedived in this lifeless desert with large melancholic  and lofty mountains that undulated on this dryly arid earth. Black smoke billowing from the fragmented cabin of my crashed plane, which boded no good.

Repairing my little plane would take me at least a week, with emergency tools I had. I had no water and my radio was not working; apparently unable to produce any signal.

I was like disappeared from the map. Disappeared from the world.

But in every corner of the United States was I falling? Where was I?

Puzzled, I stopped for a moment to think about my accident.

I flew over California, and then my gaze swept the surface of my dashboard, landing towards the green digital map of my dashboard, and to my surprise, I saw that my radar had stopped working, my little airplane merchandise was then dangerously lost altitude and everything had to stop working, as if all the devices had mysteriously short circuited causing me to crash in this strange desert.

But why?

After all , maybe I will never know .

Maybe there is things we should never know…

Funnily , my watch was working . It was 16:45 P.M  . If the day would be smoking hot , I knew that the night who was coming soon would be horribly cold . Lost , too exhausted and petrified to pannick , I didn’t know what to do .

I was nothing but a pilot who was taking Yukon Potatoes to Mexico.

I laughed , feeling suddenly lucky to liking potatoes because it seemed I would eating those for a long- long time.

What to do when you’re alone in a desert? You can roll in the sand, and cry because you’re going to die. That is always an option. But emotions never been my cup of tea, not that I’m emotion-less, but I simply learned how to hide them. Society tells us it’s to be strong to hide our feeling, other than that you’re just a cry baby. So between being a strong women or a cry baby, I chose the strong women – and became pilot.

My mother told me I should’ve been an actress , or a television host ; I guess she saw in me what I couldn’t see. My father , wanted me to be a doctor. Him too , seemed to have a different version of me because since my early ages ,  plane always fascinated me .

That , and robots.

I love planes and robots.

Weird , isn’t it ?

Yes , you’re right . I should’ve loved science; so I would’ve been a mighty scientist. Or maybe, loving to take care of others, and be a good nurse. But no. I wasn’t that type of girl.

I wanted to be a pilot. Or a robot maker. But when I learned, at nine year old, that robot maker lived in China for Sony, I changed. I needed something else.

So I did one year into the U.S Air force.

I don’t want to talk about that experience. It’s behind me. And I learned that if most of Americans did loved the US soldiers , that dreamy version of heroes fighting on the frontlines like democracy and freedom warriors faded for me , in some missions I had to do , some of them , never allowing me to sleep at nights , afraid of being killed . I guess that  my girlfriend who is a journalist right now ( ironic , no ? ) always saw me being a U.S Pilot of a bad eye and I can’t blame her with all the bullshit media served about us ( ironic too , no ? )  .

I loved being a U.S pilot at some point, but something was wrong; I wasn’t in my place. But nevertheless, you can always find good in bad things; it wasn’t bad, it was just not for me.

So I left. I needed something else. I look like someone who seems to be always lost, right?

I guess I am.

Lordly, what am I doing here?

Anyway. I am alone. Walking for what it seemed miles when I still could see the metallic corpse of my poor plane dogged in the sand.

Yes. I was alone.

Until I found them.

A golden and a silver little spark on a sea of lifeless mirages.

Two robots.

I still remember how I found them. I guess you want to read their story , now ?

They both had names ; Thomas and Guy-Manuel.

But , sometimes , I liked to call them , The Lost Princes of Robot City .

 


	2. La Rencontre / The Meeting

At first it was not clear. It was only two twinkling stars in the desert. Rather fuzzy so that one may think that it is a mirage. Staggered, dazzled by silver and golden glow that shone on the horizon. I approached. My confusion was growing as and as I went. Now I could see the black, silver and gold; from afar, it seemed to me that it was two kinds of strange flames. Was it human? Was this animal? It was neither the one nor the other. I approached more and more with a mixture of fear and curiosity; I had no idea what I was going to confront. I ran perhaps to my loss or my only chance of survival.

As I walked closer , I almost lost all composure ; was I hallucinating ? 

Two helmeted robots . Alone. Were looking at me. They were glitching. One was gold , with a large broken black screen. The other one was silver . It's rather hard to draw... But it was like a lighting bulb with  a muth on a silver faceplate with that knight kinda helmet ; he had a long  black screen bar , , where his eyes would be , and he had two tiny half-sphere as earbuds. One was taller than the other. They were dressed in black leather jackets and leather pants. My eyes were round like marbles and my jaw dropped off. Paralysed , I stiopped one or two meter from them. 

If you are an adult,  and that are reading  my story   , you probably are thinking  that this is absurd; if you are rational and do not believe in extraordinary you are now in the process of wrinkling your eyebrows, outraged by this network of poor science fiction.  Chances are , if you are a human like I was at that time , you wouldn't understand.

Actually ,when I submited this story to  Editors , they told me Ancient Alien Guys was a better writer than I was. I accepted the critique because , at the end , I am not good with writing nor drawing. I'm a pilot. But I have eyes. I have a heart. And if god exist , he is the only one with you ,  that can believe me . I am not crazy. I know what I saw. And it was two robots that were standing  right in front of me. Paralysed like I was. Intrigued and ...scared like I was. They were both staring at me . Not making a single sound or a move . I don't know what they felt . Their screens were black like the most visceral and dark night in a California desert. Silence. Coldness.

I wonder if that , was how they are feeling.

Androids. Made to look human. I was asking myself so many question . Was it a dream ? Were did they come from. Does that means there is a form of civilization near by ? Was this area 51 ?

I looked around ; nothing. I look ahead ; two robots staring at me. 

Carefully , I moved toward them slowly . They didn't move. They just stared at me . I was ready to attack if they would do something .

None of them talked. So I talked first : 

''Who ... are you ? Can you talk ? Do you understand me ? Are you some form of A.I ? ''

After a long moment , one of them noded . I gasped ; my hands were shaking and my heart was pouding : 

''Y-You understand when I speak ??? ''

This time , the two of them noded . But really slowly and ... hardly. I heard horrible sound coming from their neck , followed by one or two glitching sparks. 

''Ok...What are you doing here ? '' I asked , feeling  crazy and lost . 

And there. Right there. In front of a desert. Something happened.

Something that still give me tears when I speak of THAT moment. Something that...changed me forever.

The two of them slowly , moved toward me . They took off their helmets. I yielded in horror ; green , motherboard faces. Their hands came to their faces , and then , they touched my face. Suddenly , a hoarse voice , a synthetic voice. It was glitching  , horribly pained and ...broke. It gave me chills and the only thing they said was : 

''Hu...Man...Hu...Man..Hu...Man...''

Only the silver one was saying this , as they were touching my face , my nose , my lips , my shoulder . They were like fascinated. I held my breathe. And they started to go crazy . Going wild. They were desesperate : 

''HUMAN ! HUMAN ! HUMAN! HUMAN ! ''

I started to pannick ; they were seizing my arms , grabbing my neck , shaking me , and agressing me. Like if I was their life boat. I screamed :

''OK OK I GET IT HUMAN , YOU WANT HUMAN. I AM HUMAN BUT LET ME GO . ''

The two of them stopped . They were looking at each other. I moved back but then the silver robot ran to me and said : 

''Give me . Human.-Humanity''

I looked at him . I replied rather dryly : 

''Humanity isn't something you give . '' 

He beeped sadly and looked down . His golden friend went to him and hugged him in silence. 

My heart broke. 

What was I ? A monster ? They clearly seemed more human than I was. Slowly , the truth was forming in my mind. Even if it was unclear. I was still in shock. Maybe I was dreaming. I wasn't sure if it was true or not. I looked at the silver robot . I then took a rock  on the ground , then , I held the shoulder of the robot and said : 

''Here is a rock. But your humanity is inside. Humanity is something you can't find outside. But inside. ''

He looked longly at the rock . He held it close to his heart. And passed it to his golden friend. And then I cried. I cried because I was wrong. Humanity is something you take but something you also give. 

They looked at me and took my hand . They then began to walk. And I had no choice but following them. 

''Why are we walking ? '' 

The silver robot said , in a glitching voice :  

''To be human.''

I said nothing , it was to heartbreaking to tell they they will probably never be human. 

''You aren't going far if you only look straight ahead. You need to find a way . A direction. Not go anywhere and walk to no where.''

The silver robot stopped and looked at me. I shivered. Then , his friend , next to him. Spoke to me for the first time with words I read on his helmet : 

' WE KNOW , BUT THERE IS NOWHERE ELSE TO GO...'

 

 


	3. Humains / Humans

The robots were walking in the white dust of the desert with no name. They were a strange presence. When they walked, they walked with a calm and composed, although consuming energy and oil, to the sound of 'Shrak-Shrock-shrack-Shrock' regular, which although tiring at first, eventually became sound that gave me the hope; as long as the robots would make this sound , it would then mean that I am not alone and  I am still alive. The robots were made in the 80s; it is they who told me after I asked them who they were. They speak   very rarely,  as to give me a direction, or ask me if I'm hot or if I want to take a break. The rest of the time is silence. They almost never answer my questions.  But I know they want to say more. And sadness can be read on the black screen of Thomas and Guy-Manuel .

 

We walked all together before noon. I was hot. I needed water. Robots don't need water ; it is , of course , one of their worse ennemies. But for human , it's essential. And I'm not sure that the two robots , despite them being human-friendly ( at least , that is what they told me with their screens ) , understood it was essential. I saw mirages everywhere. But I walked. The sun made me mad. After an hour, I staggered, and almost fainted. The two robots turned, surprised and shocked this reaction, as I tottered before falling unconscious in Thomas's arm.

Everything went black.

* * *

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

>   
>  // IGM 1984 //  FOR THE FUTURE AND THE BEST : PROGRAM A_51_H-Robots : Test -> Cali_999999901.
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =                                   REMEMBER : IF ROBOTS EXPERIMENT HUMANITY, PLEASE STAY CALM AND WAIT. IF THEY ENCOUNTER THE D_BUG , PLEASE TAKE THE REMAINING PIECES TO THE JUNK LOCATED TO THE AREA_Z OF ROBOT VILLE. 
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =
>     
>     
>     
>     I N   G O D   W E  T R U S T - CIA _1984 

** <INITIALIZING SYSTEM > **

_******* _

Loading://////////// 

**-Welcome to your motherboard TB03 , how can I help you ?  Please , request.-**

  File : H_LocalData_MemFxE2(C:)  

Loading://////////// 

**\- Request accepted. WARNING : You want to open the File_H. But you need the pasword . Please type your username followed by  the password .**

User : TB03 . Password : ****** 

Loading://////////// 

**-Write a new RAM ?**

No   < Yes>

Loading ://///////// 

 : : RAM_012032015  : :

Thomas and Guy-Manuel . Me and him. We were alone. We went too far from robot ville. Because we wanted to be human. Human nice. Human intelligent. Robot not intelligent. Robot machines. Me and Guy-Manuel emotions. Robots no emotions. Me and Guy-Manuel thinks. Robot don't think. Robots just do. What Agents wants them to do. For the sake of the Community. God bless America. We don't know why we have to say that phrase. But everyone in Robot Ville tells it to be sure to be a Good Robots for The Agent. What's an America ? What's a god ? Why bless ? Guy-Manuel told me it's the real name of the Agents.  But again , God or America. Maybe both said Guy-Manuel. I just shrugged.

We don't know. Robot Ville was created for The Agents. We went to them. They tried to turn us human. It didn't work . Even though we told them the measures of anatomy. According to H file , anatomy is structure of the body. They told us it's impossible. We did our coming out to robots. But robots laughed. Robot ignore. We don't want to be robots. We don't want to be ignored. But The Agents never ignore. Surprised. We don't know what surprised is. We know it is human emotion though. Are agents Human ? I wanted to ask but Guy-Manuel told me not. Too risky. The Agents sighed. Sighing is also human. But The Agents are too perfect to be humans.They told us we cant. We told  them we don't care.  They told us ... *Tape Mode Activated - Play recording one *

\---''TB03 , GM08 , making music is already human. Don't forget the secret. Don't forget the Community. Give up on that idea. Robots will never accept you as human , it's a fate.''---

We were sad. We said it. We said we were sad. They laughed . We insisted. They said ok . They make us human. We were happy. When we went to Robot Ville ... Our human skin melted. Human skin don't melt. Robots of Robot Ville chase us. We went in to a washroom..

And we cried. I looked at Guy-Manuel. And he looked at me. We helped each other. We don't know why we do that. Crying together. Living together. But there is a spark . Between us. There is a spark I want to say. But I can't. Because I don't know what is the spark . But Guy-Manuel told me he had the spark. Though we wanted to experiment the D_Bug. So we took water . We took car. We then ran away. In the Desert. There , after walking we stopped. I told Guy-Manuel to Unlock It. He looked at me. No he said. I lowered my head and I took all my clothes. I wanted to cry. I wanted to ... wrap arms around him. I don't know why . It's the spark. 

So Guy-Manuel was about to do it.  He stopped. I was shocked. He told me that he wanted to die. He don't want to be robot. He prefer burning in fire then being a robot.

I wrapped arms. Around him. 

He short-circuited and I rebooted him. When he woke up , I was holding his hands. He said : what ? . I said : it's how human care. He said : Robots don't care. I said : We aren't robots. We are humans. After all . He said : What is care. I stopped. Looking at him. I said : Well  it's a component of the spark. You cared about me when you didn't unlo_ He interrupted : No Thomas. I prefer dying in fire then being alone ...Where you go , I go to . I bumped by helmet against his helmet and I made a heart. According to the H_File a heart is where the spark comes from. But only GM's got heart. TB's have only brain. I wonder why they stuffed H_Files , heart , brain in us . However , Guy-Manuel buzzed . I buzzed back and I felt the spark running on my wire. Good. Good-Good-Good Sensations. One day , we will experiment touch . We aren't ready yet . But we know that vibrations and buzz makes us glitch , short-circuited and buzz and we like it. I said : Why do you want to go where I go ? He said : Because I spark for you . I beeped and he flashed a happy face. We learned happy was an emotion that Spark can created . I said : I spark you to Guy-Manuel. And i'll go where you go to . If you die , I'll die with you.

We sighed. We walked home. But now , Robot Ville don't speak to us. So we took our CAR and we went into the desert. We are walking. Until we find other things. We want to see other Robot Ville. I heard one Agent saying one is as big as an apple and that they call that Robot Ville : New York. But again was it a work and why is it new ? 

We walked. But then we saw something coming in the air. Smoke. And a big metal plane. We were shocked. We walked. And then we saw the human. It was looking at us. It walked and we were shocked. We ran to her. We were trying to speak to her binary but ... She don't speak binary. She speak like an Agent. Was she an agent.She walked to us. She is a human. We learned it by looking to our H_File. She was weird. Long tail called hair  around her head. Two petals called lips. Two glassy almond called eyes. All in flesh. With clothes. Like in robot ville but different. She was different. We liked her. She looked friendly. We are human friendly. Even if we don't know how to be human friendly. We just  spark for humans . Like we spark for each other. 

We sparked for her at the same time. 

Human. Human. Human.

We tried to analyse her by scanning. We need to touch her . No sensation. Weird. It wasn't like the agent. The human was smaller and it had what H_File call a face. We were shocked , her skin was not like the one the Agent gave us. We wanted her to give us a bit of her humanity. But we knew humans can be ...Sell...Sellfish . And egoist. That means that sometimes they don't like to share. But human are still nice. Agents told us it's in their nature. So they said we should never trust them. That we are safer in Robot Ville.

I ran to her. And I tried to speak. I asked her. Give us humanity. She said it's not something you give. We looked at each other. Sad .I beeped and I looked to the ground. Because looking at Guy-Manuel made me sad. Because he was sad.

But then the human gave us a rock . She told us humanity was inside.

We know it is. Because she gave us what human forgets.

That , they are just human after all.

We walked . She was speaking . We were listening. We answered not many. Because we were keeping our energy to drive the car to her plane. She looked pale. We asked her if she wanted to stop cause Humans needs rest. She told she was fine.

But then...She fell. In my arm. I catched her. I beeped worried. I called her. She wasn't opening her eyes. I don't want her to D_Bug... Guy-Manuel went close to me. I was wrapping my arms around her. She was our sister. We can't let her go . So we ran to the car . 

Now we are giving her water. The night is coming. Guy-Manuel said that if we want to D_Bug together like we told we would do later , the water is no use. And I said that spark is stronger than D_Bug. Guy-Manuel noded and he bumped his screen on my helmet. The human was breathing. We sighed happily. Waiting for her to wake up . 

I tried to softly bump my face plate  against her petals /lips . 

But it looked stupid. Guy-Manuel laughed.

I guess he was right. To kiss , you need lips. 

Maybe that lips are inside the rock she gave me.

We will check it out later.

I was holding her in my arm while Guy-Manuel was holding her hand. 

Then she woke up .

* * *

 

I woke up from my coma . I looked around and saw water bottle.  I was on the back seat of a car ... I could see someone sitting on the front seat and someone holding me , crawling against the door . What the fuck ? What was this car ? Why was in there ? With them ? What happened ? They gave me water ? Why did robots have water if they can't drink it ? I shook my head and looked up. Thomas was holding me and Guy-Manuel was holding my hand. I screamed and they beeped , flashing rows of ''!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' on both of their screens. I asked them what's going on , where were we and they said in a glitched voice : 

''CAR .''

I narrowed my eyes : 

''You have a car ? Who...Who gave ....''

''AGENTS . '' 

I frowned , agents... I looked at the model . It was a ferrari. What was going on . Was I dreaming or something... IT IS A FERRARI FROM MY... WORLD. I laughed . My world. See , I don't know where the fuck I am ! I am like in another world. I'm so laughed. I started to cry . The robots beeped and , then. For the first time. I heard the voice of Guy-Manuel : 

''Human... Don't cry. You are sad. But it greats to be sad. That proove you have emotions. And it's ok to have emotions. ''

I looked at him and saw two green eyes looking at me. I was petrified . Hell , they looked more human than some people that I know. Why are they so... nice ? I actually like their wires that kept me warm , the soft sound of the buzzing fans on my body and their mysterious gaze on me. I was maybe mad , crushing over robots but when you are alone , in a desert , you just develop feelings for objects.

But the scariest thing about them is that they were so much more than object.  But then who... who told them humanity existed .... It got to be human because one idea can't produce an idea higher than itself... So.... Agents would be....

''Emotions  makes you strong . '' said Thomas , always glitching . I crawled myself next to them. Hugging them was nice. It brought me comfort. 

''That's not true, it makes us weak , humans.'' I commented , sighing.

Thomas shook his head and said , his screen red tomatoe : 

''No...Spark kept us alive. Sparks made us look after one another. Spark makes us human. My spark for Guy-Manuel and Guy-Manuel's spark for me . Humans have spark. Spark is stronger than robots. ''

I smiled , and said : 

''Spark. Ok Thomas tell me  , what is a spark ? ''

Thomas glitched and short-circuited . I screamed , tears flowing : 

''Thomas no...No..''

Guy-Manuel rebooted his system , reassuring me : 

''It's ok , just too much data rushing at the same time.''

I cried , still over his body . My face against his chest. I was so weak. But why... Thomas and Guy-Manuel were the only one I had... I got to .... Keep them alive. 

I hold Thomas hands and closed my head. I heard Guy-Manuel beeping , curious. I leaned and I kissed his face plate , pressing my lips against his plate. Guy-Manuel flashed a happy face and Thomas flashed and heart on his screen and he said : 

''This is spark . ''

I smiled and I whispered : 

''No Thomas. The right word is love. ''

He blinked and looked to Guy-Manuel and said : 

''I love you Guy-Manuel..''

''Well I guess i love you to , Thomas. ''

I laughed and the robots listened to me laughing in silence . I wonder what were they thinking because their screen went black again. I yawned and Thomas said : 

''Go in sleep mode. We will watch you and keep you warm. ''

I noded and closed my eyes. But Thomas and Guy-Manuel forgot that human takes time to go in sleep words. So here is what I heard from glitched whispered : 

''Thomas , the D_Bug... Can it go to later.''

''Yes. She needs to go back to her Robot Ville.''

''It's true.''

''Guy-Manuel ...''

''Yes ? ''

''I looked in my H_File and girls I saw in there were less aesthetic than her.''

''Hum. Do you think she is beautiful then ? ''

''What's beauty ? ''

''I don't know but it pops up from my H_File everytime I look at her.''

''To be honest , Thomas , it does that to me. ''

''You should go to sleep mode , Guy-Manuel.''

''Good idea Thomas. To preserve batterie. I wonder why we are using our voices. Agents don't want it.''

''Well Guy-Manuel it sounds more human. Like her. ''

''What is her name. ? ''

''FedEx. I saw it on her plane.''

''What a beautiful name right. Good sleep mode Thomas.''

''Good sleep mode  , Guy-Manuel.'' 

 


	4. DISPLAY MESSAGE TO READER ? <yes> no /  Please type your message : http://binarytranslator.com/ , Go to it - G.M . /   ....Loading .... / Message Sent !      --- FIRST MESSAGE TO READER ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://binarytranslator.com/  
> Go to it - G.M  
> ____  
> This is what the message said. The rest I found it in the Archives...  
> Kinda creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://binarytranslator.com/  
> Go to it - G.M  
> ____  
> This is what the message said. The rest I found it in the Archives...  
> Kinda creepy. I should've known more...

Welcome  GUY_MANUEL (GM808) . 

 

Acess To The MotherBoard ? 

 

<Yes>     no

 

Ok. Which program  ? 

 

File H : Data

File H : Messenger

File H : R_A_M

<File H : Messenger ( Emergency Only . ) >  NOTE : If you saw something at the White Center please contact an agent. Otherwise , it will be rebooted 

* * *

 

**DATA  _ RAM_GM8081704.tx** t 

Please type your message : 

01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 00111111 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 00111111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100001 01110011 00100000 00101110 00100000 01000111 01110101 01111001 00101101 01001101 01100001 01101110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010101 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 01101111 01110101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01000011 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 00100011 01000111 01001101 00110001 00110010 00110000 00110000 00110011 00110100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 00111111 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 01010110 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001010 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100001 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010100 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101001 01110011 01100101 01110011 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101110 00001010 01001111 01101000 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101110 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100010 01101111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 ...

 

Send to another robot ? 

 

<yes >    <no>

 

**ERROR_CODE9 : Initialization Failed**

**ERROR .** 6572726f723a204155544f20534156494e472044415441205f20454d455247454e4359205f20504c454153452057414954205f2053595354454d2041203a205348555420444f574e205f2053595354454d2042203a205348555420444f574e202e204c696e6b413a204f66662e205265663a446f776e20423a323525202e20475053203a204f46460a4c20204f202041202044202049204e204720

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **SYSTEM ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CODE : '' A4_REBEL_H'' ACTIVATED BY : F_UNIT_04 .**

 

Welcome , Agent. Reboot the memory of GM80821704 ?

no       <yes>

Do you want to set : DEFAULT_DATA_REBOOTING_MESSAGE_TO_ROBOTS_ instead of the following file : **DATA  _ RAM_GM8081704.txt**

no      < yes>

Agent Id : F_UNIT04 |  Password : ******

 

DISPLAY THE DEFAULT MESSAGE : 

01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010101 00101110 01010011 00100000 01001110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 **w** 01110010 01110010 01111001 **e** 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 00001010 01000010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01010001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 **A**  00100000 01100010 01100001   **R** 01100100 00101110 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 0010 **e** 0000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 **w** 01101011 01100101 **a** 00100000 01101101 01110101 **t** 01110011 01101001 01100011 **c** 00101110 00001010 01001001 **h** 00100000 01100001 **i**  01101101 00100000 **n** 01100001 **g** 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00101110 00001010

 

Is there anything else ? 

 

<yes>     <no>

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please fill this report (you can choose to be anonymous )  : 

 =======================

SECTION A. 

 

0.1) How Old Are You : 

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : ???

 

0.1.1) : Are you male or female :

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : ????

_*Non-Binary/Gender-Bend mode activated by default*_

 

0.2) What is your agent name ( if you don't want to tell us your name , please write BAGUETTE ) 

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : Baguette

==========================

SECTION B .

 

1) Which robot experienced the H_VIRUS ? 

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : GM808 again. We know they want to be human , and it's a bad thing for us . It means they will soon discover the truth. But we have  a hope ; they also can try to be more human instead of asking themself if Robot Ville is real. In this case , we will ''pretend'' to make them human for good , expecting them to either self destroy or keep living. It's just a robot but , they are the most qualified for  the Mission in  Irak , so we hope we won't lose them.

 

2) What H_Type is the robot : 

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : Music Type

 

3) Did this robot went to the reparation center once ? 

ANSWER OF THE AGENT : Not at all. TB3031704 and GM8081704 are the only robot we didn't replace yet. They always fixed each other. We think they are forming a couple , but we aren't sure. We need more observations.

 

Thank you . We will consider your report. 

 

Based On :: 2015_AppertureScienceLAB.V.01 _TestingFAILURE_Report ;;

\-------------------------------------------------------

=======================================

Please choose one of the following option for the OPERATION_WAKING_UP_AFTER_REBOOT _

 

O The robot ran out of energy

**(O)** The robot short-cricuited

O The robot woke up from sleep mode 

* * *

 

Thank you. Please diseapear while we launch OPERATION_WAKING_UP_AFTER_REBOOT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome GM8081704 . How can I help you ?_
> 
> GM8081704 used VOCAL ORDERS : Give me back my memories.
> 
> _Please wait...
> 
> _I'm sorry , this command is ENABLED ._
> 
> GM8081704 : Then who will ? 
> 
> _I'm sorry , this command is Enabled.
> 
> Gm8081704 : Fine. Close the VOCAL ORDER CENTER . _
> 
> Ok. And Remember : God Loves You ! 
> 
> GM8081704 used vocal : Who is God ? 
> 
> _I'm sorry , this command is ENABLED._
> 
>  
> 
> -End of session -


	5. La Premier Jour : Début des Répérations / The first Day : Beginning of the reperations

''Guys ,why don't you let me walk ? ''

''...''

''Not answering my question again ? '' I sighed , holding tight on Thomas' arms .

'Because your state of dehydration is too high. And you are presently in starvation. You need energy . You need to save energy . ' replied Thomas , in his calm glitching voice. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. Thomas was right . I was so weak , but the robots would made a break , every hour , to look at me to see if I was still ok . I was asking myself a lot of questions. And little by little , I was beginning to discover a little more about them. But their answers were always vague , incomplete ; either they were hiding something or either they wouldn't know ...

And everytime I asked them what was their purpose , they would totally ignore me. But I did know they are coming from a city that is called Robot Ville and that the dirigeants are called Agents. It sounds so mysterious ; maybe it's a military project , or something. What should I do  ? Go and see ? But I don't know what would be the reaction of the robots ? But can I do anyway ? I am vulnerable ! Death is shining up at me , drying my throat and making me see mirages everywhere. Maybe...Maybe the robots and the desert aren't real. All this situation seems so unreal. And I wonder why I am not completly insane. 

Why. 

Why these two robots , as weird and mysterious , with lewd and strange origines , are the only reliable thing I can found ? I believe in god. I do . But it's strange because two robots are helping me to stay alive. Why ? Can I really trust them ?

It's not like I don't have any choice . Religion , politics , money and opinions are smashed into ashes when you're fighting for your life , even if you think they are a matter of life and death.

''So Robot Ville... is filled with robot ? ''

'Yes.' 

''And the Agents , they also are robots.''

''..We don't know.'' shrugged Thomas , mechanically lifting his shoulder . 

''Strange...'' I said , wiping off the sweat on my forhead ''This can't exist , I mean a city of robot...''

Guy-Manuel stopped and said : 

 'Humans  mesure  the existence of something only from what they can see  . They don't bother looking outside the boudaries . They just live trapped inside a single mind I think. '

Thomas noded and sighed : 

'Just like us. Robots don't ask question. Robots are made to do . I wonder what it is like to be independant . Really independant. '

I was mind blown. They went on a dark gloomy silence , and after two minutes, they said : 

'But we are just robots who make music , after all .'

***_***_***

So we reached my plane . Finally . I could look at the damage ; I ate a box of potatoes and I felt better . Guy-Manuel and Thomas observed me asking a lot of questions of the way I was eating and on eating itself. I laughed ; even though , the chances I could fix the plane were tiny , they managed to bring some joy. They made me feel human. If I could , I would've give all my humanity . 

'FedEx , can you fix your plane  ? '

I chuckled ;yes ,  this was my new name. 

''I think yes . I didn't lost fuel , which is a miracle but I need to fix some things . I think I can fix that in two days''

Thomas noded and looked at me working on my plane for a good 2 hour. When he said : 

'You need to never come back . And abandon us. '

I frowned : 

''I have place in my plane and I  can take you with me ... I mean , I know a friend who have a robot she will be glad if you ...''

'You need to never come back . And abandon us. '

I looked at him , and I felt something crashing in my heart : 

''But ...''

And then I admit. I fell. I cried. Thomas flashed a serie of ''!!!!'' and Guy-Manuel beeped , flashing a big red ''?'' on his helmet. Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and then I felt two arms around me. I jolted and opened my eyes ; they were both hugging me and I felt something buzzing. They were beeping so loud , it was almost noisy. But I liked that kind of noise. 

'Sometimes , we feel like you. Sometimes we don't know why we exist. We feel we are trapped. But Thomas and I know we aren't alone as much as we are together. And that is a reason for us to to keep existing despite none of us really know why we are here and who we are . But you need to go . It's dangerous. If you want to survive , do not go to Robot Ville. We want you to live. Because we acknowledge a sensation when it comes to you . But we don't know yet . 

I cried and I hugged them tight.

No. There was really something out there. Something strange.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

 

>   
> // IGM 1984 //  FOR THE FUTURE AND THE BEST : PROGRAM A_51_H-Robots : Test -> Cali_999999901.
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =                                   REMEMBER : IF ROBOTS EXPERIMENT HUMANITY, PLEASE STAY CALM AND WAIT. IF THEY ENCOUNTER THE D_BUG , PLEASE TAKE THE REMAINING PIECES TO THE JUNK LOCATED TO THE AREA_Z OF ROBOT VILLE. 
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =
>     
>     
>     
>     I N   G O D   W E  T R U S T - CIA _1984 

** <INITIALIZING SYSTEM > **

_******* _

Loading:////////////

**-Welcome to your motherboard GM08 how can I help you ?  Please , request.-**

  File : H_LocalData_MemFxE2(C:)  

Loading:////////////

**\- Request accepted. WARNING : You want to open the File_H. But you need the pasword . Please type your username followed by  the password .**

User : GM08 . Password : ****** 

Loading:////////////

**-Write a new RAM ?**

No   < Yes>

 

Loading :///////////

 

 : : RAM_03424459 : :

 

It was the night. I liked the night. Well I don't know what liking is , but I guess I feel some electricity in me by looking at what Thomas called the star. I wonder what they are. Thomas have an encyplopedia. I just wish I had one. But he said that I complete him. 

I guess it's true.

FedEx is working hard on plane. Plane. I wonder how they..F-L-Y. Maybe FedEx come from another planet.

Thomas sent me a message ,saying that it's just a matter of time before they find her . And Desactivate her. I don't know how we desactivate human , but I know it leads to the same thing : end . 

Oh ! But now that I analyze this concept , I do recall Thomas told me human believe they go to somewhere called : P-A-R-A-D-I-S-E .

And Us ? I asked , hoping we can have a better end...

But the encyplopedia didn't mention anything about it. Thomas lowered his head sadly and today was a silent day when we realized robots don't go to paradise. But why...

If G-O-D love everyone , why do we need to have a soul and be his children to acess to Paradise ? And who is Jesus ? We don't even know him. Thomas said that he  will look in other religion if they say anything about robots . But no.

So , I looked to Thomas , I sighed sadly and I said :

'Well , if I go to scrap before you do , please go to scrap with me. And put a nice piece of junk as a tomb . I want to have a tomb. Just like human do. '

Maybe scrap is better than being used.

I don't know . I wonder why Agent gave us the power to Self-Destroy ourself but not a ticket for the paradise. Apparently , it's free.. They should've asked g-o-d.

But Agents have more important things to do , I guess. I don't know , I'm just a robot that makes music. 

It's been a while since I made music . It's been awhile since Daft , the artist-robot name of Thomas and I , Punk , made music. Because since we left Robot Ville , we don't really know what is our purposed anymore. We had one in Robot Ville. It was being a robot. This is all we were asked for. Until the Phase 2 . But no one was QUALIFIED for the Phase 2 . According to TB05 , all the robots that were selected for the Phase were Destroyed. Many of the robots want to be the best robots ; we love serving Agents. But us , we don't want to be used for Phase 2 . We want to be humans.

And we started to fear the agents. Because Thomas and I don't believe  that you kill people you love . 

We know what's happening next. This is why , after FedEx leaves , we will keep walking away as fast as we can and they we will...

''Guy-Manuel ? You're not in sleep mode ? '' 

I felt my fan whirring with ... something I couldn't really name. It was her. I looked up and saw her . She wore a tank top and her pants were grey and a bit torn appart. She had grease on her face . 

I walked and sat next to her. She was looking up at the sky. I looked at her and asked : 

'How does it feel to have a mouth.'

She looked at me and smiled . 

''Well I never asked myself about this.'' she said ''I guess you can say that it's soft and usefull really. You can taste. You can feel . ''

I jolted. Feel ? Like the sensations ? I tilted my head analyzing. I reach a finger and followed the line of her inferior lips.

''Touch...''

She noded , and I saw something red on her cheek. I looked up and poked her cheek : 

''Blushing ? '' 

She noded . She wasn't moving and she wasn't talking. She  smiled and my finger went down her neck , on her heart. I said : 

''Heart...Pulsation...Life...Li-life.''

She noded and I went  silent. I then opened my thorax and she screamed . She then begin to cry and she was pale. I flashed a sad face. 

I was proud to show her my heart...

She was crying and she held my hand : 

''Is it the Agents , that did that ? That puttted that in you Guy-Manuel.''

I shrugged , pannicked . It was too much to analyze...Too much too feel.

She was crying. I closed my thorax and I said : 

'Thomas have a brain...'

She took her head in her hands and cried : 

''This is crazy. Completly crazy.''

I beeped sadly and I glitched. She then worrily , rushed , opening the back of my helmet like she saw Thomas do the other day , preventing me from short circuiting. I sighed and then , she smiled , running her hand on my wires. I buzzed. I felt so good. Like when Thomas do it. I flashed my layers as I felt my body , glitching . She smiled and then she kissed my helmet. I flashed a smile and a heart . I then asked : 

'Why...'

She shrugged and whispered : 

'You turn me on...'

I laughed : 

'You don't know what being turned on really is . '

She smiled and she lied her head on my lap :   
  
''Stay with me ? ''

She looked afraid. I noded and mechanically I started to pet her hair . I then felt someone resting his head on my shoulder . I looked and I saw Thomas. He beeped and I beeped back. We sighed.

I think I saw an asteroid. FedEx said to make  a wish.

And I did.

I wished one think : Thomas and I to be human to hold her and kiss her. But then I cried , because that will never happen. 

And then I realized I couldn't produce tears.

So I do what I always do when that happen.

I went silent.


	6. The Second Day Of Repair / Le Deuxième Jour des Réparations

**The Ant of Guy-Manuel**

The robots were making one now with this deserts. They would explore it anytime , being gone for like hours , and coming back filled with new knowledge and new stories . They would then watch me repair my plane while asking one thousands of questions while they would barely answer mine. Incredible to say the repairs were almost over. I was exhausted so I had to take break ; I didn't want to loose conscience so I walked to meet the robots. I stopped myself when I saw Guy-Manuel looking at a small ant. I smiled ; I wonder what he was thinking. Thomas was with him , standing behind him. When he saw me he flashed a sentence : 

''THIS ANT IS ALONE. LIKE US.''

''I see.'' I said , looking at Guy-Manuel and the ant. They weren't talking ; the ant was on Guy-Manuel's finger. Looking at the robot , probably wondering what kind of big ant was that. 

You may think that's funny but , maybe ants do talk and do have emotion. We don't know because we assume emotions are only human but since I met these robots I found out I was wrong ; and that , made me realized , how everything about is fragile and how beauty rely on emotions that can be found anywhere. Nature have feelings. Robots to.

''THE ANT HAVE EMOTION. SHE FEELS LOST ; SHE LOST HER COLONY SO SHE WANDERED LOST AND FOUND US. ''

I raised an eyebrow and blurted : 

''H-How do you know.''

''SHE TOLD US ! '' flashed Thomas , with a happy face.

I frowned , puzzled :

''But... Her voice must be so little you can't hear what she's saying .'' 

Guy-Manuel then stood up , the ant ran on his shoulder. He walked towards me and looked at me deeply. With nothing on his helmet. And my heart broke.

Loneliness. 

How could I know. 

I don't know it's just...

''THAT YOU DON'T NEED WORDS TO FEEL . SILENCE SPEAKS MORE THAN WORDS DO .'' flashed Thomas .

So they looked at their little friend that , later on , suddenly run away. I jolted and I asked Guy-Manuel : 

''You let her run away like that ? ''

Thomas noded . The robots seemed serene ... they were sad , of course but somehow they accepted it. Guy-Manuel smiled and said : 

''You don't need to always be with someone to be his friend. ''

''What do you mean ? '' I asked , puzzled.

The robot kept silence for awhile and then said :

''Even if you go away , you gave me your friendship and your love. It doesn't diseapear , only your presence will diseapear but love never. So we're still friends. Just like the ant ; maybe she isn't here but the memories I had with her are. This is what we called true friendship , you see ? It's ok to let it go.''

Tears rushed on my face. I hope the ant found her colony ; here I was , feeling for an ant...

The robots were damn right.

*_*_*

**The Cactus of Thomas**

Later on , before sun's dawn , I saw Thomas crying near a cactus.  I rushed to him and held the robot in my arms. And the story the robot gave me almost made me cry : 

''Hi cactus.'' said Thomas '' Why are you alone.''

''Because I am. I am dangerous and no ones love me.'' sighed the plant , bowing his head .

''Oh I see... But don't you remember me ? I am Thomas , I used to water you and tell you story in robotville. You would make a flower every month to make me happy.''

''I'm sorry...I'm not your cactus.''

''You what? '' said Thomas confused 

''Yeah , he isn't your catus.'' said another cactus , similar to him.

Thomas cried , confused. All the cactus were the same. Suddenly , he felt bad for his cactus in Robot Ville. He was selfish ;Thomas felt egoist ; leaving the cactus to be human . Thomas told me everything and I noded , listenning to him. After a while I said : 

''I'm sure your cactus still loves you. And you know what Thomas ? Even if all the cactus looks the same , your cactus is different. Because it's what inside that matters and look , every blooming flower is different. Your cactus have a red flower , and this cactus flowers is blue ! You see , sometimes it's the details that matters ; but to see the real beauty you have to seek for small things.''

Thomas noded and said : 

''If I ever meet my cactus again , I will tell him I'm sorry. That I won't leave again. But even though we're appart , I know he will be waiting for me. And I am still waiting for him. ''

And he walked with Guy-Manuel on a dune. They watched away as the sun was drowning into the horizon. Looking up at them was a weird yet stunning view. Two princes looking at their kingdom. Two princes lost in the desert. Sad , yet noble and proud of the strange land that was their land.

*_*_*

**The Cobra , The Hawk and The Pilot**

 If the end was close , I choose to ignore it. And the robots knew I had to come back. I had no choice. I worked all day and I was ready to leave. It was time for me to leave. I felt my heart drowning in myself because I was leaving the robot. Or what if I took them with me. This is what I was going to do ; I was on my way to find a robot when a snake tried to stop me . I screamed and the snake laughed : 

''You want to take them with you ? Are you sure they want you ? ''

I stared at the sand colored snake and I realized it was a cobra. I gulped ; in this desert , everything could happen , everything could be your friend and your ennemy. Sometimes it was both. Sometimes it was nothing. You never knew. The snake circled me and I spinned on myself , trying to follow his sneaky mean gaze. 

''Don't you know it's dangerous , little pilot ? Do you know where they went ? Yes , they went back to Robot Ville. Of course , they loved their cactus more than you. Just like she loved him more than you.''

I closed my eyes. Why was he bringing up my past. Making me feel vulnerable. He was just a snake. He was mean. He was lying. But why ? I had to know why to defeat him.

''Why are you here...''

''You're alone now...'' hissed the snake again.

''You don't know me ...'' I cried , loosing it . 

''But I live in you...''

''No it's not true.'' I gasped , as I felt something trying to choke me...

''You're your own prey , I don't even need to haunt you weak human , you do it for me. Don't you fear yourself ? '' menaced the snake , gaining closer and closer to me.

''NO!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!''

I couldn't breathe. As the snake was about to jump on me , a beautiful red tailed hawk with strong claws grasped the wiggling cobra that ended up as its dinner ; the hawk swallowed the snake like a spaghetti. Intimidated , I took a few step back . The hawk landed with majesty on the sands , looking up at me with its piercing lucid glance. I watched the bird and hoarsely thanked him. The howk bowed his feathered head and replied : 

''Don't listen to your fear. This snake wasn't the biggest predators. You are. Even me , I could maybe try to use my claws but I don't ; because I know who dominates . Nature is a matter of respect of whoever is stronger ; only if there is a balance. You and I are two predators ; I saved you so you owe me.''

''I owe you ? ''

''It would be useful to kill me when I could be your ally . I have the sight you need and I can fly next you and show you the way for what you want.''

''Why would you that ? '' I asked , confused.

''Because , you gave me food and you didn't kill me. Don't you know that you don't bite the hand that feeds you .''

''The snake don't belong to me.'' I said , as I sat on a big rock , closer to the hawk '' It belong to the desert.''

The hawk squeaked and retorted : 

''But we belong to nature , don't you know that you're nothing but sand ? This is from where you come from and what you will end into. So , by earth and by nature , we have the same mother. So what can I do to help you , brother ? I know everything because I see everything. ''

I shook my head ; this desert was strange. But I had no choice , I had to . 

''Hawk. Where are the robots ? '' 

The hawk flew over and landed on my shoulder : 

'' There are in Robot Ville . You want to ask me what is Robot Ville.''

''Yes. If you know.''

The haw looked at me and said : 

''All right , if you don't fear death ... It's an ancient secret military base . It was left one year ago but humans came and reanimated the base.  Robots are  illegal weapons . Do you understand what that means ? ''

I gasped ; oh no... Not ...

''I HAVE TO FIND THEM.'' I cried , running to my plane to take the gun I always got with me. '' WHERE ARE THEY ? ''

''They went to the agents . Follow me , I'll show you where. ''

The hawk squeaked and flew up straight to the north. I ran to my plane and followed the hawk in the sky. Eventually , I saw a base. A military base . I gasped and I landed on their airport, located in the middle of the base which meant that I was now uncovered . The hawk flew away when she saw agents running with guns . I gasped and sent an emergency call with my radio . I jumped off of the plane and I pointed my gun at them . I knew I would die. But I wouldn't give up without a fight.  Behind my plane I saw Thomas and Guy-Manuel sneaking inside . I cried and suddenly a teaser sent me to the ground , I shook and gagged. I lost conscience hearing agents speaking in american accents. 

 


	7. The Part When They Blow Up

When I woke up , I wasn't in my plane. I gasped , standing on my feet  ; I regretted because as soon as I did , I felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall to catch my breathe. I looked around. I was in a cell ; well I assume it was . It was all white , I tried to find a door but I couldn't the only limit were glass walls that gave electric shock when I touched them. One question was in my mind ; where the fuck was I . I tried to remember and suddenly , flashes came ; the crash , the hawk . Thomas. Guy-Manuel. No .I had to find them and moreover , I got to escape. I remembered that my kidnappers were speaking with an american accent. That is weird. I tried hard not to cry , completly shocked ; maybe I was just too shocked and tired to cry. Too confused . Since I crashed in that damned desert nothing felt real or even... human. I was like in another world but...I doubted the agents were aliens. Which was , in my opinion,  even more creepy. Could it be terrorists ? Surely.

So all I had to do was waiting. For what ? Hell did I know. There was no issue ; the walls were too high . This room was clearly high tech ; no doors and no issue. It freaked me out . How could that be even possible. Suddenly , I heard movement. 

A portal appeared and of the portal emerged somebody ; it gave me chills.

He was all in white and it was hard to seperate him from the room . He was wearing some gloves , a high rectangular helmet and a long tonga. I coudln't see his face. He turned slowly and I felt my blood freezing . He stared at me and walked slowly towards me. Afraid , I curled mysel at the most far corner of my cell as I could. He stopped . This was the most terrifying moment in my life.

What would happen ? 

This is it. I'm going to die...

 

 

>   
>  // IGM 1984 //  FOR THE FUTURE AND THE BEST : PROGRAM A_51_H-Robots : Test -> Cali_999999901.
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =                                   REMEMBER : IF ROBOTS EXPERIMENT HUMANITY, PLEASE STAY CALM AND WAIT. IF THEY ENCOUNTER THE D_BUG , PLEASE TAKE THE REMAINING PIECES TO THE JUNK LOCATED TO THE AREA_Z OF ROBOT VILLE. 
>     
>     
>        =========
>         =======
>          =====
>           ===
>            =
>     
>     
>     
>     I N   G O D   W E  T R U S T - CIA _1984 

** <INITIALIZING SYSTEM > **

_******* _

Loading:////////////

**-Welcome to your motherboard GM08 how can I help you ?  Please , request.-**

EMERGENCY_PROGRAM : //RAM_Em.Exe.

Loading:////////////

**-You activated the RAM CODING EMERGENCY program. If you are in danger please type HELP . If not , please register :**

User : GM08 . Password : ****** 

Loading:////////////

 : : RAM_EMERGENCY_01_04_2095: :

 

Thomas wasn't sure if I could use this program . But I broke my GPS system so they won't find us. We knew we would die. We knew she could die. So we wanted to save her. We climbed in the airplane and hide. We saw her loosing coscience.

I was terrified. They would lead her to the Steam Machine but before she would stay in the Prison Room of the Base.

Thomas propoused me to send a S.O.S message. To another plane. I noded and I looked at her plane , scanning it . It was easy to understand and even to pilot. We activated the emergency signal , hoping it would work.It worked. We don't know how but we reached the Edwards Air Force Base. They were surprised to hear us. We indicated our location , the name of the plane and we found an I.D card in her dashboard. We told them everything about the base and about us . The man we were talking to gasped. He said she was missing for two days and that all the country was searching for her. When he heard about the Agents . He grew scared . And he alerted all the base. After that he told us to stay calmed , that it was Terrorist base and asked us our names. We said it. He was mind blowned and after 40 minutes he said the US Airforce Army was on their way. He was crying because apparently he knew her. He kept contact with us and asked us to describe everything about our system. We did. And when he asked us if we were really robots we said yes . And then we said : 

''IN GOD WE TRUST. SIR , DO YOU KNOW WHO IS GOD ? WE DON'T KNOW. ''

The man went silence. And told us we were just poor victims of cruel and evil men. Apparently he knew the details of the program. And asked us to look in our chest if we had bomb. We did and yes , we had bomb. We looked at each other. And we felt used. The man said to put it in safe place. We did and after he said that people were on their way. 

She will be s-a-v-e-d.

* * *

 

He looked at me for an hour. I was so terrified. Then another guy went and they spoke english. I was in shocked : 

''The U.S army is on their way. The Boss said we will desactivate all the robots and activate Guy-Manuel and Thomas nuclear bomb. For the love of god.''

I cried , screaming , but they didn't even looked at me : 

''So that doesn't matter ; we don't need the Steam Machines.'' 

I cried . I closed my eyes and prayed. The death was coming and people will die. I thought of the two robot I fell in love with.

And I waited . 

Suddenly all I saw was a soldier. American. The two agents fell on the ground. They broke the glass  and took me in their arms. Last thing I saw was the base as they took me back to a huge airplane.

And then I saw Thomas and Guy-Manuel running in the center of the base.

I scream so loud I almost lost my mind...

* * *

 

 : : RAM_EMERGENCY_01_04_2095: :

 

And then we ran outside. We knew what would happen. We killed one agent and we ran. We had no choice. We had to . The soldiers of the united force surrounded the place. We have few of time. They told us to stop moving and gave us the bomb but we couldn't . Agent tried to kill the robots. All the robots were going to self destruct. We had to . But we are eternal . In god we trust  ! 

 

**INTERRUPTION OF PROGRAM : INITIALIZING NUCLEAR TB_03 AND GM_08 NUCLEAR BOMB >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

 

**COUNTING DOWN : 30 SEC**

**29**

**28**

**27**

**26**

**25**

**24**

 

 

 

 

 

**ERROR  !! : System Breaks505**

**CODE :** ******** **USER NAME :** Agent0123_ff

 

**COMMAND : **

**_f-type: Self-destruct ; activated**

**_f-type : Product : GM_08;TB03**

**_f-type : Eject Motherboard ? «yes»**

**_f-type : Close_operation**

 

 

**INITIALIZING -SELF DESTRUCTION**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

....

**0**

 

-Good bye-

�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

  
�����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

�������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������

 

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

.                                                                   .                             ....................................................//////////////////////////

END OF TRANSMISSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOoonn.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 


	8. Letter to Mrs. Bloomsberry by the  Soldier Mike Bloomsburry

April 1th , 2095

 

Dear Mom, 

 

Hi mom . Is it hot where you are ? I just came back from a weird weird zone in California and it was boiling hot. Yes  , don't worry , I'm fine. Even though , I lost my collegue Julian , Timothy and Bob. May they rest in peace . Oh you know , I'm too strong to cry ; I saw many people being killed and when it comes to that , it's sad to say , but you're just used to it. Is that being human to be used to seeing people dying ? Maybe not. But who am I ? Just a soldier. Orders are being said and I do . You must be so proud of me. I know it. I just know  it.

Other than that I'm writing you from the base. We just got back. Imagine that mom : there was a secret terrorist base in california. It took the U.S Army along with some helps from Canada and even France to take it down ; it was huge. A bit like two big air base. With high technology.In fact the program was a secret program  part of the Area 51 program. We were working on Robots that could like replace soldiers or be medic robots. The project was given up in 2015 and everyone left the base . How the White Union Against America got the base ; god knows , mom. I wonder how they built up from ruines because we think they went there only in 2090 .  But the base was abandoned from 6 years and I can't believe we didn't saw any activities of it.Anyway , in March , one plane went missing in California. The authorities tried to find it but we aint got signal of it. The US government find that weird and sent more planes. We didn't find anything but holy sweet jesus you won't believe what I'm about to say.Today , around like 3:00 P.M , we got a signal from two robot-radio linked with one plane-radio. We filtered the message and me and my collegue John talked to them ; mom , they were TB and GM robots ,the same robots we created in 2015. We were mind blown , but we were even more surprised when they decided to tell us everything about the base ; it's like they were human or something. I don't believe it , but John said the U.S Army coded human DNA and even used organs but that just rumors , right ? Anyway , they told us that the pilot we were searching was kidnapped. The president then declared emergency state and like in 2001 , the whole country was under menace. So they sent army where the robots were and I had the mission to go take down the kidnappers and save the girl.

So the whole base was white , just like the origine but they brought some technology from America. We saw a village  mom ; the robots learned to live in a fucking village. They went far , mom. It was really creepy. But I aint got the time for being a tourist I got someone to save. So I waited and then we were told to shoot on everything that moves , even robots. So I did that. And I made my way inside. It was weird but the crew broke down the electricity system and like I could easily see it was like some ... uh ... i don't know , the base looked like star treck. Anyway you know that i'm not a goddamn writer ! What else , oh yeah the girl ! She was too shocked to even scream when we got the two agents down. She was pale and so thin mom ; poor girl. I wonder if they raped her or something. She let herself be carried by us. We asked her questions as we ran quickly but she didn't answer. So we kept silence , hiding and shooting robots and agents. Until we got a bad new  ; by talkie walkie , we learned two robots had nuclear bomb we them and that they were running in the center of the base. 

So we got out of the base quick . Some stayed to try to desactivate the robot. I just got into the plane with the girl that was , surprisingly , screaming now. She was crying ; she wanted 'Thomas ' and 'Guy-Manuel ' to be alive ; she completly losted her mind.

Louis told me during our break time that she was talking about the two robots. And you know what happened ? They killed an agent , the stole his password written on his id card , they stopped the nuclear bomb with it but to be sure , they blew up . They are intelligent. Maybe they were human. When they blew up , a canadian soldier was there. I saw him picking the pieces and I wonder why and then like we all left. The girl was crying.

When we arrived at the base , we were proud to say that the base was successfully destroyed but that we lost many soldiers. This is the risk of protecting people we love. The girl was harassed by the media. Poor girl. She tried to speak she was in shock. So we offered her a cozy nice place with us. 

Thank you mom , I know you're watching me from heaven. I'm tired i'm going to sleep. Say hi to god from me , I know he exist somewhere. 

Love you,

Mike , your son.

 


	9. After

You can say ... i'm a pilot. Or I'm a human , a fragile human . You can say they were two robots , or ... humans. I will never be the same. I will never look at a bird the same way . I will never look at even the tiniest cactus the same way . I will never forget the desert , and their shadows falling on the dunes as the fire envelopped their metal bodies. Two lost princes that found their humanity in death. Everytime I think of it I cry. Even one month  later the memories are still there. And I'm not sure , you see , what happened. Maybe I was dreaming. But I pinch myself and my eyes open wide to the pain ; the pain of loosing two robots that made me feel... fragile , human ... That made me feel like a tiny dust in a sea of white sand . The same sand of the desert. The same sand that whirled around as they exploded . I wanted to hold them and just die with them but no , i was inside a military plane surrounded by soldiers who were looking down , like if one of their mate was dying . But I was the only one who really knew them . Loved them. And even that weird , inhuman love , felt unreal to me as the plane was taking me back to my dear country. God bless america ! And god bless the kings ! The kings that lost their lives. For me. For god. For a stupid reason . For war. Was is stupid. Was is inhuman. And I think , now , that they only found out how inhuman it was to stuffed nuclear and bomb inside a robot that have a heart . How can you dare to do that ? And when I think of the fact they only felt human because they died , I try to think of other ways they could have felt human ; like when they loved me. But the thing is , I'm not sure. I'm like not there. It feels like I'm still hovering with the hawk into the nothingness of the horizon that kept spreading as wild as we go in the distance. And the sky smells like blood and metal. Iron falls from cloud . And I crash again . And then I woke up , in tears , in my bed. And she doesn't understand anymore . 

My home is so frail  . My bed is so cold. My room is so lonely.

The only thing I have of them to warm me up is their motherboard.Apparently , some canadian soldier found out and they gave it to me. Knowing it belonged to...

I can't say their names.

But tomorrow I will have to.

A soldier called Mike Bloomsburry told me the company that once worked for America was Daft Core . Apparently , it still exist.

And when I called them , they accepted my wish.

In fact , it's more Thomas and Guy-Man's wish...

I'm leaving for Paris in the morning. 

And when I'll take the plane , I'll close my eyes and if I see a hawk , or a bird , I will ask them . 

To never come back to the Lost RobotCity and it's Dead desert....

 

 


	10. Alive.

A white glow like an electrical radiation. It had a color. A temperature. The light. First thing I saw. I was not there. I was not in my body. I was conscious. Something different. Paralyzed. I did not dare move. It was too edifying. Too scary. Sensation. How could I feel? How could I see? Had I lost my motricity? My landmarks. Where are my landmarks. Vanished. I no longer feel the electricity. I no longer feel the metal. I feel liberated. Where is the cage that held me prisoner. Everything is blurred. And so clear. Images. Of flash. They are memories? Are they real? Who am I? Where am I? I remember but yet I'm in another state. I must be dead. But robots do not go to heaven. I'm scared. I feel organic. Organic. I have never been so good. I feel the warmth. Heat. I know without defining. I feel. I hear. No. I'm alive.I was scared. I did not know I was alive. I understood nothing, lost in a clinic and noisy world. It was as if I was in a lab. I did not know I saw only the white ceiling and the lamp that blinded my eyes. Suddenly, in me, the distant memory data came back my analytical mind freely floating in me. I saw the thread of my data show in me, deafening me heavily. Panicked, I did not know how to control the thread of my thoughts. Everything became assaulting. Everything became more powerful and physical. One hypothesis came into my head and in a moment of lucidity , truth, as unlikely as incredible, hit me with greatness; I became human.

The hotness. The pulse . The sensations. I was human. 

I commanded my body to move. I could think on my own. I saw my hands. Too shocked. The memories. We died. There. Where were we. We. Yes. Guy-Manuel. I turned my head. There he was . Human. He looked at me . Blue eyes. Brown long hair. Pouty lips. We were alive. We were human. Suddenly I looked around and I saw people. Scientists looking at us silently , nervously waiting for a sign. On their guard. We felt intimidated. Did she survived ? Why did we survived ? We couldn't know but suddenly. We found her. She was there.Our rose. Blooming with happiness and water falling from her eyes.Our only rose. The one who made us human. She was right. The humanity was in that pebble . Just like our robot body , nothing but crap metal , could held something beautiful.And she saw it with the eyes of her heart because normal eyes don't see those things.

We opened our mouth . We coughed. And one hoarse sound came out .

''Fed...Ex...''

***

They were so beautiful. I was crying. I looked at them as they looked at me , shocked. Thomas had brown curls and hazel eyes , Guy-Manuel had beautiful blue eyes. They looked at me and they thought. They said my ''name.'' I gasped , tears flowing on my face. They were alive. And real. I slowly walked towards them , the scientist of the Daft Core company watching closely  ; they didn't know if interacting was a good idea but the fact that the two boys was a good think. Suddenly , Thomas stood up mechanically. The scientists gasps , not daring moving . Guy-Manuel did it to and they fell on their feet , almost losing balance but not falling. They looked at each other , dumbfounded . I moved towards them , crying . They moved lightly and finally they fell into my arms ; only then did I let my cry becoming sobs as they held me with so much humanity ...

Guy-Manuel looked at me sadly and Thomas kissed my lips mechanically as he said ; 

''You shouldn't have to give us all your ...''

I smiled and my voice quivered as I said : 

''Humanity have a price. And I love you more than anything''

Guy-Manuel removed my helmet and kissed my faceplate tenderly. I beeped as Thomas held me tighter , making my motherboard spinning. But despite my happiness I cried louder , feeling empty inside ; they understood and Thomas kissed me again whispering : 

''It's ok , FedEx. We kept the pebble.''

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the story.


End file.
